


Blinding Light

by SnowLotus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff in Weakness, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLotus/pseuds/SnowLotus
Summary: Lux has questions. Akali doesn't know if she has the right answers.





	Blinding Light

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if this pairing works, i really like them!

Lux traces the edge of Akali's kama gingerly, marveling the gleam of sharp steel and the intricate whorls etched into the surface. Her fingers dance down the groove and curve, all the way down to the tightly bound leather. She wonders how many men, women, and god forbid who else Akali has killed with this blade. How she keeps the metal so shiny, despite the massacre it goes through. She wonders why the leather is still soaked in old blood and sweat and why Akali hasn't replaced it.

Kama or kunai, she remembers. Akali said it to her once, long ago. Does the assassin still think of that night in the courtyard, with her kama tilted just so toward Lux's neck and her kunai, gleaming and twirling in her hand? She wonders what Akali would say if she brought it up again; wonders what Akali would say if she asked what the former Kinkou ninja thought when Lux simply moved closer to the edge, where red ran from crimson lines.

Most of all she wonders: "Why do you only use one?" Lux asks absently, the thought slipping from her tongue before she could think not to. Wordless at first, Akali shifts against Lux's back, the firm muscles of her shoulders pressing against her. They've been like this for an hour now. The assassin wanted to sharpen her blades and Lux simply wanted to spend time with her.

"What do you mean?" Akali asks, the back of her head knocking against Lux's scalp softly as she tilts her head. Lux can't see her face, of course, but she imagines the quizzical pull of her brows and the slight narrowing of crimson eyes. She knows Akali does that when she doesn't understand something, to make herself look fierce and untouchable. Because confusion is, like all things, a weakness. Still, she smiles to herself and retraces an invisible line down her girlfriend's weapon of choice, humming a tune of some old Demacian folk song.

Akali has all the time in the world so she waits patiently for Lux's calculated response though her hands still fidget with the kunai she's holding. It's one of her favorites, along with two others but for once, she can't quite focus as she slides the cloth along the blade.

"Just that... you're an assassin." Lux finally says. Akali resists the urge to roll her eyes and moves her head just so, to show Lux that she agrees. "Which means that executing your target without them noticing you should be your specialty."

This time Akali does roll her eyes. "It is." Her response is flat and obvious.

Lux snorts softly. "What I'm trying to ask is... why you need your kunai rather than just settling for two kamas."

In truth, Akali considered it once upon a time. When she was still part of the Kinkou, when she followed every rule to the letter until those rules simply didn't work for her anymore. But she doesn't want to tell Lux this and instead, she shrugs and counters with a question of her own. "Let me ask you this: why do you need your binding magic as a mage?"

This time, it's Lux's turn to shift hesitantly. Akali closes her eyes. The question or answer didn't matter. She simply basked in the warmth the blonde provided from their close proximity. Though she never said it aloud, she liked when Lux stubbornly insisted on spending time together, even if in silence. Sometimes she entertained the thought of denying such a request, saying that she needed to meditate and preferred solitude but Lux always asked with a voice that brooked no resistance and Akali never thought she'd relent so easily but she does.

"I need it in case I mess up," Lux admits at last, soft but with conviction. Akali is the last person to judge her for her mistakes after all. "If there's an enemy that gets too close to me; blinding, binding, slowing, I will do what it takes to ensure my own safety." Their heads knock again as Lux sighs. "Even if that does mean I'm admitting to some flaw or weakness," there's a definite challenge in her voice. She wanted to challenge Akali's steely pride and she _wanted_ to challenge to prove her wrong. "That's why."

The warmth against Lux's back vanishes in an instant and Lux finds herself falling backward into Akali's lap, the impact and her head cushioned by Akali's legs and thighs. A quick maneuver, as expected of the assassin. But the blade gleaming in front of Lux's eyes, too close for comfort, then lowered and rested flat against her collarbone stilled her.

Lux wonders if Akali remembers the courtyard; the way she jerked back when Lux let the kama cut a little too deep or how she caught the kunai mid whirlwind, blade first and with blood staining the stone, asked: "Why not both?"

But now, now she was in no danger, of that Lux was confident.

She looks up, Akali towering above her with ruby reds piercing straight into her. But she stands (or lies) defiant. Akali only looks at her in silence and Lux does too. She isn't angry or irritated by the silent contest, she could tell. Akali's eyes hid something deeper, something only the Lady of Luminosity could decode. All her teachers said she had a brilliant mind with a knack for solving puzzles. It was a habit to set herself to work now, her eyes tracing the slight crease of the ninja's brow and the thin, stony line of her lips. The thought that Akali is going to berate her flickers through her mind but that felt wrong. She wonders if Akali is going to deflect the conversation entirely, tell Lux that she's tired and she's going to bed in the  _other_ room.

But before Lux can voice her assumption, Akali lowers herself and presses her lips against Lux's forehead. The touch lingers for a second, two seconds and then three and finally, the assassin murmurs. "That may be my reason as well." Akali's breath tickles her skin but the weight and surprise of her answer stop her giggles. She frowns instead. What did that mean? That carrying two kamas is akin to admitting to some weakness? A loud clatter resonates through the dojo as Akali tosses her weapon to the side, surprisingly careless as she frames Lux's cheeks with both hands.

"In case I mess up," Akali clarifies, "in case I admit to some weakness," and the blonde wonders if she heard wrong. Akali wasn't the kind of person to admit that she was anything less than perfect. Much less admit that she could make mistakes in the first place.

In truth, Akali was afraid. Weakness and fear went hand in hand and she had done the best she could to remove even a hint of both from her life. But Lux, with her easy smile and honest blue eyes; with her insistence to spend time together and hold hands beneath a blazing sun without fear of sneaky glances or sweaty palms. Stealing kisses while they slept, her warm skin when the weather was just a little too cold. Luxanna Crownguard, with her sadness and loneliness and rage crammed into a too-small box, yet giving everything she could with a selfless laugh. Lux, with her uncontrollable bursts of tears at night, throwing herself into Akali's arms and drenching her clothes in wetness and Akali not caring a single bit.

"Because I--" Akali squeezed her eyes shut, her throat closing without warning. She couldn't.

But before she can shove Lux off her lap and vanish, the blonde grabbed Akali with both hands, one on either cheek and brought the assassin's lips down against her own in a soft kiss. It was more teeth than lips and tongue but Akali melts into it anyway, the crease lines on her forehead fading.

"I understand," Lux whispered when they parted, her breath hot and soft against Akali's tender lips. "It's okay to have weaknesses, you know." She continues, nudging the tip of Akali's nose with her own. "It just means you have something to protect. Doesn't that make you stronger?"

Akali looks at Lux, at her sincere smile and complete trust and her heart surges, soft and strong and she steals another kiss.

"I suppose."


End file.
